He's braver than a lion, sweeter than sugar
by Sersee Grayson
Summary: Why? Why did i hav to fall so deeply? How could i ever believe that Harry, the Harry Potter would ever like me? Me?A plain muggle girl, a girl who is so dependent on books? A girl who is not pretty or brave?


**Before I start, I would like to tell you that this is not a one-shotter, but just a short story. Very short story. It's just two chapters long with an epilogue for the second chapter. Cheap, I know, but I can't drag out the story. **

**Also- I stink at writing sometimes, so if any body reads Inuyasha, and thinks they are good betas, please help me.**

* * *

Hermione looked into the mirror. A girl with puffy red eyes looked back. Then without meaning to, a tear that she had been keeping slipped out from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheeks. She buried her face in her sleeve again and cried.

Why? Why did she have to fall so deeply? How could she ever believe that Harry, the Harry Potter, would ever like her? She, the muggle girl? The girl who depends on books? The girl who…

A knock at the door had interrupted her thoughts. Thinking it was Lavender or Parvati, she just let the person knock.

But whoever was at the door didn't give up.

"Look, Lavender, Parvati, whoever you are. Please leave me alone! I'm not in the mood, ok? So just go. Or do you want me to curse you away?"

"Are you sure you want to do just that?"

Hermione almost had a heart attack. It was Harry.

"'Mione, listen. Please listen. Can you just let me in?"

"It's the girls' bathroom. You don't want to come in." but the truth was she just didn't want Harry to see her like this. But it didn't seem to matter to Harry, for he just waltzed right in. He came right beside Hermione put her arms around her.

"'Mione, look, I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please talk to me. It'll bee torture if you don't." Hermione leaned to his touch. But in her head, she debated. Was it because he was dumped by Cho, that's why he is here? Or it is because he really felt something for her?

"Listen. I'm really sorry if I hurt you're feelings." He tried again. "Please, can you forgive me?" Harry ran his fingers in her hair, but stopped as he came across a tangle. Hermione suddenly pushed him away.

"Making up for the time you could've spent with Cho, huh?" she said a little bit too coldly. Feeling guilty, she turned away and mentally slapped herself. Idiot. She could've had him.

Harry was standing at the exact same spot he was pushed to. He was shocked and taken aback.

"'Mione… what – "

"I don't want to be used," she blurted out "I don't wan to be used as a rebound. How would I know that the moment Cho asks you out again, I wouldn't just disappear like smoke?"

"But Hermione… You will never be used like that. And you know it." Harry answered softly. He longed to put his arms around the girl, but he didn't want to be rejected a second time. "I don't care if Cho is dating Michael Corner" Obvious. "I only dated her 'cause…'cause…"Hermione turned around to face him, only to him blushing like mad.

"'Cause…" Hermione raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"'Cause…" deep breaths "'Cause… I wanted to ask you out but I just never worked out the nerve. You-see-in-the-third-year-you-had-a lot-of-homework-and-in-the-fourth-year-you…you" he never got to finish, for Hermione took hold of his head and kissed him.

"Hermione... I- I ..." Harry was totally breathless. She kissed him! She really, really kissed him!

"In the fourth year, _you_ didn't want to admit that Rita Skeeter was right." Hermione mocked softly.

"You know I'll die before I will admit that Rita's lies are true. But in this case…"

"You must have already been dead." Hermione said smiling at him.

"No. In this case, it's not a lie." He grinned from ear to ear. "And plus, you were dating Krum.

"So, you were dating Cho."

Both of them burst out laughing. But both had their different reasons. Hermione was because Harry still had his silly grin on, and Harry was because his tension around Hermione has finally eased.

So they stayed in the girls' bathroom till lunch was over. Then unexpectedly, the door opened. Automatically, Harry and Hermione pulled apart. And in walked Parvati and Lavender. Harry had a sinking feeling that they had been outside the door. But be as considerate as they are, Parvati steered a giggling Lavender out the door. But before she walked out, she called over her shoulder:

"Lunch is over, you two."

Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry.

"I've got Divination next," Harry said as his pink tint got pinker. "Would you skip Ancient Runes?"

"I've got Ancient Runes and you've got Divination. Better hurry or we'll be late." Hermione said with a wink and she picked up her once forgotten bag and slung it over one shoulder.

Harry looked at her with his mouth slightly open. Then she turned around, (almost bumping her head against his) and kissed him on the cheek.

When Harry walked out of the door after Hermione, he was still a bit stunned. Then again, she was Hermione. His Hermione.

So, with his hands on his cheek (where Hermione had kissed him) he began to climb the North Tower. He dragged his feet as slowly as he could and went over what happened in the girls' washroom. And then he thought of Ron. Harry knew he was gonna ask questions. The first one would be '_where've you been_?' Harry had no idea what to say. He knows that it's not going to stay a secret for long. Will he be mad at Harry? Probably. Most likely. Certain.

But it was worth it.

**

* * *

I suck. I know.**

So what u think? Pretty bad huh? I know I'm not J.K. Rowling. She's like my favourite author. Oh… you people should really read some books by Philip Pullman. That was so random, I know. LOL!

**Leave a review. **


End file.
